


Going Solo.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: All lovers must endure occasional absences...(Not a cross-over...But works well for both...Read it as either Mr. Solo.)





	Going Solo.

A lone figure-doubles up-uniting as one.

Two halves equalling one whole.

Standing shoulder to shoulder.

Shouldering life's heavy burdens together.

I am the strong one-I become weak-when your gone.

There's shared strength in numbers.

Who could stand to loose-their only-other one?

When one goes astray.

The pain of separation-wont go away.

Being forced apart-rips out the heart.

Resistance becomes low-loosing the warming glow.

One cant breath-or even think.

One cant speak-eat or drink.

Senses-left drifting-longing in expectation.

Wishing only-to bring you home.

Single is lonely-double is cosy.

Your my one and only.

Needing you-close by.

You complete me-us-it must be.

Whenever us-become-just we two.

Wishing never-only one-ever again.

Sharing a-one on one.

I feel-how you love me-and how I love you. 

Such blessings of our eternal love.

Bold-forever real and so true........

The End.


End file.
